Who's at the door?
by Pinviini
Summary: "Don't you have any real friends?" "Aren't we real friends?" Isak huffed out a laugh while simultaneously shrugging and shaking his head. "No." "Why not?" Chris asked and Isak couldn't tell whether he was joking or not. Or Even goes abroad for a year and Isak gets a new friend
1. My psychologist once did that to me

**A/N:** Hi!  
Why is posting something always so nerve wrecking. Jeez.  
So, this whole fic takes place after the fourth season! Isak is in his third year. This is a translation of my fic "Kuka koputtaa?". (I hope translations are not forbidden. I know it says it's forbidden to have multiple entries of the same material but I'm not sure if it also meant translations or not. I think I'll get corrected at some point if I am wrong.. )  
I'm not a native speaker so that being said there might be mistakes. Please be patient with me, hahhah. Feel free to correct me though. I'm not sure about the warnings but I'll mention it in the chapter notes if there is going to be sexual content etc. This chapter is more like a prologue and the fic officially starts in the second chapter with things that have happened before this one.

Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always more than welcome!

Hope you'll enjoy! xx

* * *

 **September 2017**

 **Sunday 13:40**

"Chris? As in Penetrator-Chris?" Eskild asked with a weird smile on his face. He gave a meaningful look to Linn. Isak furrowed his eyebrow transferring his gaze own to Linn in purpose of getting an explanation for Eskild's wordless communication but from the look of Linn, she had no idea either for she looked equally as confused as Isak felt. Linn buried herself deeper in her quilt.

"Yes," Isak answered somewhat unwillingly.

"As in Eva's friends with benefits Cristoffer?" Eskild specified unnecessarily, twisting his eyebrows oddly and Isak rolled his eyes:  
"Eskild, stop. I know what you're thinking."

"Give me your phone so I'll estimate the seriousness of the situation," Eskild offered ever so generously as he sat on the couch beside Isak his hand outstretched.

"There's no way you're gonna read my texts," Isak huffed out a nervous laughter tightening his grip on his phone just in case.

"How else am I supposed to know if my gaydar is beeping?" Eskild asked still holding out his hand.

"Eskild, I already told you what's happened and you've seen Chris," Isak grunted evidently more anxiously but this had no effect on Eskild.

"Well obviously not everything if your messages hold secrets."

"You won't get to read my chat."

"Well, fine. Damage control," Eskild complied dropping his hand onto Isak's thigh and looked at Isak with hard and penetrating eyes before continuing, "do these secret messages have pictures of, like, his penis?"  
Isak's eyes widened and his whole body tensed up immediately.

"No! Eskild- "

"Okay, then we are almost on the clear," Eskild interrupted Isak raising his voice. He smiled patting Isak's thigh in a friendly manner before leaving the living room. Isak didn't even manage to get out a relieved sigh before Eskild was already back holding a teddy bear that Noora had gotten from William as a gift. Isak felt a sinister feeling in his gut even before Eskild threw him the teddy bear saying:

"Now, show your man where Christoffer has touched you."

"My psychologist once did that to me," Linn mumbled into her bowl of cereal drawing a sigh from Eskild who shifted his weight from one leg to another.

"I have no doubt Linn - trust me – but we are talking about Isak now, okay?"

"Nei, nei. Let's not, thank you very much," Isak said laughing and lifted his hands up as a sign of surrender after abandoning the teddy on the couch, "I think this has been enough or else I'm going to have to go to therapy too."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Isak. That can't possibly be the worst thing you've heard," Eskild retorted stressing Isak's name and crossed his arms before again shifting his weight.

"I fail to see how that is extenuating," Isak said with an amused smile and let his hands drop. Eskild raised his eyebrows and then squinted his eyes shaking his head slowly as if he didn't have the slightest idea of what Isak was talking about.  
"Have you ever thought that maybe Chris just finds it easy to be around you? I mean, I had this thing with this Indian guy who was constantly talking to me about his worries even though we really didn't know each other. He was just constantly babbling, you know. During breakfast, shower, sex…"

"Do you understand Hindi?" Linn asked quietly her eyebrows furrowed.

"Not necessarily but that wasn't my point," Eskild answered sounding quite offended whereas Isak couldn't hold in an amused laughter when asking:

"Your point was?"

"I don't remember anymore since you keep interrupting me. It's like you have no manners. You two are hopeless," Eskild answered lowering his hands to his hips.

Especially after spending so many lonely days in his own apartment Isak missed the collective. At the very moment, he failed to remember how annoying Eskild's nosiness was most of the time because right now it effected Isak's mood all but negatively. Besides Isak thought Eskild might have been right about Chris. He probably just found it easy to be around Isak and that was it. William spent most of his time with Noora and Isak concluded that it most likely wasn't too easy keeping up outside relationships when in the army.  
A warm wave brushed through him while watching Eskild and Linn argue about something mundane.  
He was awakened from his thoughts by the buzzing of his phone.

 **PChristoffer:** You would love it here. Dicks everywhere

 **Isak:** That's why you joined the army?

 **PChristoffer** : Touche  
Or maybe because I look hot in a uniform

 **Isak:** Whatever gets you through the day ;)

 **PChristoffer:** Everyone loves a man in a uniform  
you'll see


	2. Aren't you mad?

**A/N:** Again I am awfully sorry for the mistakes! Hope you'll enjoy and thanks for reading! xx

 **June 2017**

 **Tuesday 13:50**

Isak stared at his laptop in silence. Time seemed to stop when he read through the email for the sixth time. Even had been accepted to study media in The States for a year. He lifted his gaze to Even who was biting his nails very anxiously and obviously waiting for Isak's response. This was one of those character building moments that defined what kind of a person one is, so Isak thought about his words long and hard.  
He opened his mouth several times in attempt to construct a meaningful sentence but remained silent. At first, he was angry that Even had once again done something without confronting him about it first. Then he was happy for Even getting a chance of a lifetime to do something he truly enjoyed. And finally, Isak felt sad because this meant Even was leaving.

"Seriøst?"  
Even's whole appearance turned even more anxious under Isak's gaze. The other was clearly panicking over his words – trying to make sense of this one word that could translate to almost anything depending on the context. The shine of his blue eyes dimmed a little.

"It was a joke. I never ever would've thought that I would actually get in," Even said averting his gaze.

"I'm not mad," Isak said after a while of contemplating.

"No?"

"No," he answered. Even stood up so quickly that the chair under him fell onto the floor. He took one long step to reach Isak and drowned the pale thin face with kisses.

"Longest seconds of my life," Even huffed out a laugh pressing his forehead against Isak's. Of course, Isak was disappointed and sad – maybe even a little angry. He used all his existing willpower to make his smile seem as genuine as possible.

"This we have to celebrate. Do we have beer?" Even said excitedly and without waiting for Isak's response he vanished into the kitchen. Isak looked at the email one last time before shutting the computer in a manner that suggested it would make the fact that Even was leaving in a month disappear.

 **Kattehoogern og venner…:**  
 **Isak:** Even is going to the states to study  
 **Magnus:** WTF?!  
 **Jonas:** Serr?!  
 **Mahdi:** ?  
 **Isak:** text you later  
 **Jonas** : everything okay?  
 **Magnus:** But what'll happen with Evak?!  
ISAK  
Issy K?  
Helloo?

"No beer, but," Even said waving a joint in front of Isak.

"Oi," Isak smiled a bit absently and put his phone back to his pocket.  
He listened to Even talking excitedly about his oncoming year in The States and about the school. Isak wasn't sure if Even could tell he wasn't really listening. Instead of listening he stared at Even's smiling face and shining blue eyes absentmindedly. Cloying smell from the burning joint slowly surrounded them. Ultimately Even did notice and after a while his hand landed on Isak's thigh rubbing it gently through the beige pants.

"I'll be gone for a few months tops at a time," he said taking a long drag from the joint. He held his breath while giving the joint to Isak and breathed out slowly. Isak answered with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes brining the joint to his lips. His lips were tingling and had a bitter taste.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going?"  
Isak furrowed his brows nodding.

"Like 65,4% of the conversations are gone over the phone, texting and shit."

"Really?"

"No idea."

"Whaat?" Even laughed putting the burned joint into the ashtray.

"But you do owe me a years' worth of sex. You may start your payment whenever and the interest is ten percent," Isak said deadpan.

"Can I pay some of my debt with dirty pictures? I could send you a new one everyday so at the end of my transfer year you could make one of those like montage videos, you know? 365 days of Even Bech Næsheim's dick," Even babbled dramatizing the title with squinted eyes and moving his hands against the sky as in picturing it in the skies. "On the background you could put like, I'm yours."

"Yes you are."

"Hva?"

"Mine."


	3. Sorry about Emma, Isak

**A/N:** This chapter has drug usage(weed) in it just a friendly warning.  
Also I have to say it is pretty hard to write down the thoughts of a high person ( I'm not admitting that any of this comes from experience because I am a good law-obedient citizen!) without shit getting too retarded but I tried my best.  
The lyrics are from N.W.A:s song Straight outta Compton.  
Once again sorry about the mistakes.

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Thank's for reading!xx

* * *

 **August 2017**

 **Friday 20:06**

"Chill, Isak. The dude's probably just busy," Jonas said after getting fed up watching Isak constantly stare at his phone.

"I know but it's just the first time he hasn't texted me about his day. I know it's no biggie, but," Isak said without finishing his sentence.

"But you're afraid you'll stop keeping in touch all together?" Jonas finished the sentence for him and Isak nodded taking a sip from his beer. Isak drummed the small table with his fingers because he had no idea what else to do with them if he wasn't allowed to touch his Iphone.

"Look, I think that you couldn't get rid of him even if you wanted to. You have no idea how disgusting he is when he talks to us about you. So, stop that stressing because it's starting to stress me out."  
Isak smiled inadvertently at his friend's words and nodded:

"Okay, sorry man."

"Serr?" Jonas laughed in disbelief, "I've watched you pull out your hair for weeks and that was all it took to stop it? Isak – you know what?"  
Isak shrugged innocently.

"Me and the guys didn't say anything 'cause you were so out of it but this has to stop. We can't handle any more of your angst and the last drop was a dick pic that Even sent to our group chat," Jonas said stressing the words group chat and dick pic.  
Isak's eyebrows rose to his hairline and the corners of his mouth curled up. A somewhat malicious laughter with a hint of embarrassment escaped his lips.

"Serr? How did I not notice?" Isak asked after getting back his faculty of speech.

"He deleted it after we pointed it out and as good friends, like we are, we decided not to embarrass you," Jonas said amused, "and as you best friend I have to also tell you that I think Magnus saved the picture."  
Isak had just been taking a long gulp from his beer and almost choked on it after hearing the rest of Jonas' sentence.

"Are you kidding?"  
Jonas grinned taking a sip from his own beer before shrugging. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Isak repeated wiping some beer from his face with his sleeve. Their conversation was disrupted abruptly by the ringing of the doorbell. Isak squinted his eyes at Jonas before getting up to answer the door.

"Did someone order a parteyy?!" Magnus yelled as the door opened. He waved a bag of beer on one hand and a small bag of weed, which Mahdi confiscated quickly, on the other.  
Isak wondered for a second and then shook his head:

"Nei. Def. nei."

Magnus looked very defeated and lifted his hand dramatically on top of his heart when Isak started closing the door. When the door reopened Magnus attacked Isak with a hug and one kiss on each cheek. Isak laughed patting him on the back.

"Hey, bro," Mahdi smiled doing a bro-handshake with Isak before walking in. In the living room Jonas had already opened Isak's PlayStation and FIFA. Although Isak wasn't really in the mood for a party he appreciated the company and distraction. Staring at his phone in hopes for messages from Even was driving him insane.  
The more he drank alcohol the less he remembered to miss Even and the more he laughed with his friends.  
 **22:45**  
"Isak knows," Magnus said waking Isak from his slumber, "enlighten us." Isak watched his friends open-mouthed.

"No need to be prude. We're all friends here. Spill!" Magnus rooted for him smacking even more confused Isak on the back. Isak wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what was going on but his confused look and the strained silence gave away that he hadn't listened.

"What's it like to give a blowjob?" Magnus repeated his question making Isak's eyebrows furrow. Mahdi and Jonas said nothing but shared an amused look. Isak smacked his lips a couple of times pondering the question hanging over them. Finally, after a long silence he shrugged without knowing how to give an exhaustive answer:

"It's okay."

"'It's okay'? _Okay_? Isak, we've all seen Even's junk," Magnus said visibly disappointed with the answer.

Isak let out an awkward giggle when he felt all eyes on him.  
"I guess it's good fun. I mean if you don't force it too deep," he said intending to end the conversation but Magnus still wasn't quite satisfied.

"Can't you, well, you know," Magnus started looking for the right term.

"Deeptrhoat?" Mahdi suggested suddenly mildly more interested in the conversation.

"That's it!" Magnus said snapping his finger excitedly. Isak took a long deep breath and rolled his eyes:

"Well, you have to relax you throat and get rid of gagging reflexes. I'm almost a master."

"For real?" Magnus asked eyes wide and he handed Isak an empty soda bottle. Jonas chuckled into his beer taking out his phone. "This I have to send to Even."

"Huh? No?" Isak said taking turns to look at Magnus and the soda bottle.

"Isak, Isak, Isak," Magnus rooted for him drumming the table rhythmically. Mahdi joined in on the drumming and Jonas used all his concentration to keep his phone steady.

"Fine! Shut the fuck up and watch me do magic," Isak said finally and grabbed the transparent plastic bottle. He liked his lips somewhat suggestively looking at Jonas' phone's camera before taking the bottle ever so slowly into his mouth. He winked for the camera and the other three held their breaths in anticipation. Isak broke the magic of the moment pulling the bottle out of his mouth laughing:

"I was just kidding you jäevlä pervs."

"Fy faen!" Magnus gasped covering his face with his hands, "no homo but that was like the most erotic thing I've ever seen."  
 **00:23**  
Music was loud and the house packed with drunk people. To that moment they had drunk beer and smoked weed all but too little. Isak had to grab a coat hanger for stability when Eva hugged him equally drunk. To Isak it really felt more like a tackle and less like a hug. After slithering out from Eva's hands he started to push through people in hopeless effort to find a toilet. Only after opening the third door that didn't lead into a bathroom he realized he had no idea whose party they were attending. Upstairs he got lost in a bedroom and gave up his search realizing he didn't have to go anymore. It was one of nature's mysteries how one's bladder had the ability to just forget it was full. He took a picture from an antique dresser and sat on the king-sized bed to study it. Only familiar face on the family picture was Christoffer Schistad. While focusing on the picture he spilled some of his beer onto the expensive-looking cover.

"Fuck," he mumbled to himself trying to undo some of the damage with his sleeve.

"Do you always sniff around other people's houses or just mine?"  
Isak turned to the origin of the voice with a guilty look on his face. He returned the picture back to its place.

"Sniff around? Me? I don't think so," Isak asked pointing at himself with an awkward smile. He stood between the bed and dresser too embarrassed to sit down or leave. Chris raised his other eyebrow nodding slowly without even attempting to hide his amusement. He casted Isak an evaluating look and Isak was shrinking under it. Chris wasn't Isak's favourite person after hooking up with Emma at Sana's Id-party. Even though Jonas and Eva didn't really seem to mind, Isak was annoyed that Chris had had the nerve to ask Jonas for advice even though he wasn't serious with Eva.

"Where's your Ken? I thought you are a package deal nowadays. No Barbie without Ken, "Chris said sitting down on to the edge of the bed.

"Actually, Barbie and Ken are divorced," Isak corrected lowering his almost empty beer can on to the dresser, "you can't buy them in the same package anymore."

"Have you broken up?" Chris asked sounding surprised.

"No," Isak huffed out a laughter, "I was literally talking about Barbie and Ken. It wasn't a figure of speech."

"Right. Of course, you were," the other sneered.

"This song!" Isak gasped and a silence fell between them as Chris apparently tried to make sense of the song playing downstairs.

"N.W. A? You are literally so white that if you'd be any whiter you'd be transparent."

"You say that because you haven't heard my sick rapping skills," Isak grinned, "my soul is black."

"Well, enlighten me then, Isakyaki," Christoffer said looking at him expectantly. Isak listened to the song trying to hear the lyrics.

" _Straight outta Compton, another crazy ass nigga_

 _More punks I smoke, yo, my rep gets bigger_

 _I'm a bad motherfucker and you know this_

 _But the pussy ass niggaz don't show this_

 _But I don't give a fuck,"_ Isak rapped lazily trying to keep himself serious but lost the battle breaking out in a laughter mid-verse. Chris clapped his hands slowly, almost slowly enough to be sarcastic but a charming smile took away the maliciousness from his reaction.

"Don't hipsters usually listen to something meaningful? I mean, you could rap about rainforests or the extinction of beetles."

"I'm a hipster?" Isak asked drinking the rest from his beer that was already room temperature and gross. He squinted his nose at the taste involuntarily.

"Textbook sample really," Chris teased offering his own beer to Isak.

"Keep talking føkkboy," Isak retorted, happily accepting the beer. He was oddly aware of how their fingers brushed for the slightest moment on the cold surface of the beer can. It was as if he could feel it with his every atoms' electron shell. Electromagnetic interaction… Isak thought about it and how nothing really never touched anything. From their point of view, it looked like their finger had touched but if he could have been able to zoom close enough he could've seen how their atoms didn't really touch each other but interacted electromagnetically from a small distance from each other.

"Are Jonas and Eva a thing?"

Isak shrugged absentmindedly only half awaken from his thoughts: "But your chances were gone after you hooked up with Emma in front of her."

"My chances? Eva didn't want to date me anyway," Chris answered looking at Isak evidently a lot more drawn into their conversation now that it was about Eva.

"And yet you asked Jonas for advice even though you didn't have a chance?" Isak asked with a suspicious look on his face. Chris stretched his neck swallowing an awkward laughter.

"He told you?"  
Isak rolled his eyes. Of course, Jonas had and it had to be clear to Christoffer too.

"Sorry about Emma. I didn't know she was you ex," he said after a moment of silence and lifted the gaze of his deep brown eyes to Isak's green eyes. Chris seemed to be truly sorry. There was something sweet in the brown eyes and they smelled funny. _Hang on_ , smelled? Isak involuntarily furrowed his brows to his own thoughts.

"Fuck Emma. But if you are looking for comfort please seek it from someone else than Eva, okay?" he answered emptying the beer can.

"Like from you?" Chris asked grinning.

"Yes," Isak answered before realizing what Chris had asked, "no, no, nei. My point was that don't disturb Eva because you clearly aren't into her." He felt a slight warmth on the apples of his cheeks and it spread through his body like wildfire. Suddenly his brains felt light – as if his thoughts were pouring out of his tilted head. _Or was the room tilted_? Chris smelled of summer.

Apparently the weed he had smoked a while ago was starting to have effect.

"Thanks for the beer," Isak said before quickly stumbling out of the room heart racing. He could hear his blood rushing in his ear.

"Good talk," he heard Chris yell after him.

In the hall he ran straight into someone.

"I've been looking for you," Jonas said wiping spilled beer from his trousers and Isak stared right through him deep in thought. His heartbeats hummed in his head and he felt feeble. He also felt as if someone was watching him – someone in addition to Jonas. From the little crack on the floor level. Jonas' hand broke Isak's eye contact with the crack just when Isak was pretty sure the police had installed a camera there to catch him under the influence. He laughed quietly at his thoughts once more but really just as a decoy. He still wasn't certain if the idea was stupid or brilliant. _Which was it? Weed paranoia_ , something shouted from the back of his head.

"Isak?"  
Isak's attention was drawn to his name and he saw Jonas' furrowed brows. "I think you might have smoked too much." Isak answered with a short laughter even though he hadn't really listened to him.

"Did you know that the angler male is born without a digestive system?" Isak remembered suddenly and felt it was urgent to share his knowledge with his friend who answered his question with an amused laughter while trying to force Isak's almost closed eyelids open with his fingers.

"Hello? Is there anybody in there?"

"And it has to find a female to who it can attach itself to. Then it starts to excrete enzymes, which makes their blood circulations unite. And then after they mate, the male just stops being and becomes a part of the female. Like how sick is that, right?" Isak finished his story wide eyed.

"Wow, Mahdi's shit was strong," Jonas answered, "luckily we aren't anglers then."  
Would Christoffer Schistad want to implant himself to him even though he wasn't a female. Isak huffed out a relieved laughter when he suddenly remembered they were humans with independent digestive systems.

"Lucky."

* * *

 **Monday 8:20**  
Isak watched Chris kissing Emma beside his car but quickly averted his gaze when Chris noticed him. Shouldn't Christoffer be at the barracks?

"Isak?" Jonas called but it didn't have any effect. Magnus swatted Isak's red snapback so that it fell to the ground.

"Thinking about anglers?" Magnus asked grinning.

"Is everything okay?" Jonas asked cocking his eyebrows. Isak snatched his snapback from the ground and cleaned it with his sleeve before putting it back on.

"Sure. Sleep debts," he answered trying to sound care-free. However, it had taken Isak a bit too long to answer so Jonas just shared a look with Mahdi dropping the issue.

"Okay."

A heavy silence fell between them an Isak hoped he could've just sank through the asphalt all the way to hell if there was one. He had no desire to discuss how instead of anglers he had been thinking about Christoffer and how he was pretty sure he had flirted with him at the party.  
"Vilde – "Mangus started but didn't get any further before the other three groaned in unison and got up from the benches.

"What?" Magnus asked innocently, "I don't talk about her that much, do I?"

"You are even more disgusting than Isak and Even and no offence," Mahdi said glancing at Isak who squinted his eyes with a playful smile ghosting on his lips, "but that is an achievement."

"You are just jealous. When was the last time you got laid?" Magnus retorted looking at his phone and judging by the look on his face texting Vilde.

"It's because I have taste," Mahdi slipped biting his cheek obviously unaware if insulting Vilde was way over the limit of a good banter.

"Hei, hei, hei, Mahdi, man," Isak said punching Mahdi playfully on the shoulder. Magnus' mouth fell open and confusion as well as amusement was visible on his face. He sat on the bench open mouthed even when the others had almost made it through the yard. He came up with a good comeback critically too late and decided to save it for another day.


	4. I don't speak gay

**A/N:** Not the greatest thing I've ever written but here goes or nothing.  
I'm sorry if Isak seems a little too quick-witted but alcohol does wonders and he has thrown a few punches on the series, so...  
Once again sorry for the mistakes, feel free to point them out.  
Thank you for reading and feel free to leave comments!xx

* * *

 **Wednesday 10:30  
** Isak had skipped his lessons to go to the library to finish his biology assignment. To finish was a wrong term because he hadn't even started and it was due the very same day at three. Sana gave him zero help because he had skipped a couple of their study sessions to hang with Jonas and smoke weed. Isak had learned the hard way that he couldn't study at home because every road led to either FIFA or porn sites. In the library, he couldn't _play just one match_ of FIFA and definitely couldn't watch porn.

"So, genetic mutations. You can do this, Isak," he muttered to himself but his concentration to the assignment was short-lived as he felt someone lean on the back of his chair making it creak almost inaudibly.  
His nose caught a familiar sweet smell and he could recognize that voice anywhere. Slightly nasal and surprisingly high-pitched at times.

"You just keep showing up everywhere. Not excluding my home," Chris said chuckling. Isak rolled his eyes starting to browse through his biology book with a blind eye.

"Okay," Chris stated releasing his grip from the chair and circled to the other side of the small oval table and sat down, "it was a joke."

"Want me to pretend it was funny?" Isak asked without raising his eyes from his laptop's keypad. He was writing the title over and over again each time a bit differently and had no idea where to begin. Isak simply wanted to seem busy as last weekend had made him a little less keen on Chris' company.

"Only if you want to," Chris answered grabbing Isak's laptop turning it around. "Genetic mutations? When is it due?"

"At three," Isak answered truthfully trying to ease the tenseness of his shoulders by rubbing them.  
"Today?" Chris asked lifting his gaze. The silence following his words was answer enough. "Worry not, Isakyaki. Behold you lord and saviour."

"You took biology?" Isak asked lifting his brows unintentionally.

"Is that so hard to believe?" the other asked while correcting the title.

"I thought your major was breaking chicks' hearts or something," Isak answered shrugging and felt himself stupid with his lame jokes.

"It comes naturally. It's called charm. You heard of it?" Chris answered grinning victoriously when Isak kicked him under the table half-heartedly. Isak tried to prevent himself from smiling but failed miserably.

"Chill. That was also a joke. Get a grip, will you," Christoffer puffed smiling and pushed the laptop back to Isak. Then he got up from his chair and dragged it next to Isak sitting beside him. Isak's nostrils were again instantly filled with his overly sweet smell.

"I'm about as observant as you can be so early," he said to his defence and opened web browser.

"My grandma has already done groceries, made dinner, walked her cat, yelled at the noisy children next door and made a pair of socks before ten and she's like 80 years old," Chris said drawing a confused but amused look from Isak.

"Are you comparing me to your grandma?"

"Both of you have white curly hair, Adidas jacket, dark circles under your eyes and are obsessed about me. You are practically the same person," Chris said nonchalantly and Isak's mouth fell open to a silent laughter.

"Are you going to help me or just be nasty?" Isak asked after pulling himself together.

"I think I can manage both," Chris assured pressing his leg against Isak's and Isak didn't pull away.

Throughout the next passing hours Isak had major trouble concentrating on anything but Chris. No matter how much he tried he always ended up staring at his profile mouth hanging slightly open and every once in a while, Chris glanced back at him sharing a quick smile or a wink.  
Despite Isak's complete lack of concentration the assignment was ready before one o'clock. Isak saved the completed work and emailed it to his teacher before ceremoniously closing his laptop.  
For some reason he was surprised by Chris' wide knowledge on the concerning topic while realizing how foolish it was. There must've been so many things Isak didn't know about Chris since they had never taken the time to actually get to know each other.

"Would you look at that. That little head of yours is capable of thinking after all," Chris said ruffling Isak's hair teasingly. Isak swatted the unwelcomed hands from his hair yelping.

"You're talking to Nissen's genius," he retorted stretching his hands and yawned.

"Yea? And you are talking to your God," the other teased getting up.

"One would think that God would have other matters to attend instead of helping seniors with their assignments. Is that why you never answer to prayers?" Isak asked gathering his stuff into his bag.

"You beg of me often?" Chris asked with an oddly beaming smile on his face.

"My god. I'm so tired I don't have a comeback. Your company is exhausting. Let's not do this every day," Isak sighed also getting up.

"What about every other?" Chris answered with a smile and Isak rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be at the barracks, private Schistad?"

"Family matters," Chris answered enigmatically and was clearly unwilling to share his motives.

"Family matters?" Isak repeated not minding his evasive response, "have our parents gotten married without me noticing or why is doing my biology assignment a family matter?"

"I must've confused you with my grandma. My bad," Christoffer answered grinning but Isak saw something behind the empty grin. Or maybe he just saw how empty the grin itself really was. Something was definitely up or then he was just imagining it.

* * *

 **Friday 22:35  
** Isak had lost his friends in the club. He tried to look at his phone to see if one of them would have tried to reach him but unfortunately it had run out of battery. "Fuck me," Isak sighed stuffing the Iphone back to his pocket so aggressively one could've thought he blamed the phone for forgetting to recharge it.

He pushed past people until he reached a little enclosed space outside meant for smoking.  
"Could you lend your phone? I've lost my friends and mine is dead," Isak asked from the first person he saw. The person was a young man and a head taller than him. After a closer observation, he recognised him to be ex-student at Nissen.

"Sorry, I don't speak gay," he retorted and then disregarded Isak completely turning his back to him. Isak felt adrenaline bursting through his veins as his heartrate quickened almost dangerously fast.

"The fuck you just said? Didn't your mom teach you manners?" Isak snarled pushing him a little to make sure he heard him and then everything happened fast. The guy turned around flinging his fist at Isak who was way too drunk to react in time but luckily someone got between them just in time and the fist didn't reach him. Isak was so buzzed by the situation that it was hard for him to make clear of the people standing around him or the noises caused by their brawl. The only things he could however make sense of were two words: _fucking faggot._ Isak snapped and flung himself furiously to the person who said it but never reached his target because there were two people between them. Christoffer Schistad and the bouncer.

The bouncer dragged Isak out of the smoking area and quite literally threw the skinny boy out on to the street. He didn't have the time to even think about going back in before someone already grabbed his hand just to make sure he wouldn't do just so.

"Calm the fuck down!" a familiar voice shouted as Isak's temper didn't seem to ease even after getting out of the situation. Isak was out of breath and tried to calm himself but couldn't help the anger bubbling inside of him. He was sick of people who judged others perhaps partly because he had also been pretty quick to pass judgement.

"The fuck happened in there? Are you stupid or what?" Chris asked all but kindly grabbing Isak by the shoulders.

"That fucking – "Isak started not being able to finish. He had nothing to say for his defence. He was on the wrong here and he knew that all too well. Violence wasn't a solution for anything but sometimes just for one or two seconds it slipped out of his mind and those seconds were all it took. He slapped Chris' hands off him.

"You can't pick a fight with a guy twice you size, Isak," Chris snarled wiping his mouth on his sleeve and Isak noticed his lower lip was swollen, bruised and bleeding. Had Chris defended him?

"I can't stand people like that," Isak said trying to justify his actions more to himself than Chris.

"Poor little Isak's feelings got hurt. Grow up," the older one snorted pushing Isak. Isak fell back a few steps furrowing his brows. He let out an involuntary gasp as he felt his anger returning.

"Are you taking his side?" Isak snarled taking back the few steps and pushed Chris back.

"Are you braindead?" Chris asked through gritted teeth and grabbed the chest of Isak's hoodie forcing him on tiptoes. "Get your head out of your ass and accept that this world has no shortage of assholes who will hurt you if you let them."

It was nothing he hadn't heard or said himself before. Somehow it always seemed like such a cliché; how you couldn't choose the things happening to you but only how you react to them. But it had a lot of truth in it despite the fact that a person couldn't exactly choose how to feel about certain things – only whether to act accordingly.

Isak swallowed under Chris' intense glare. His brown eyes seemed to be staring straight into his soul. Isak's gaze dropped to the bleeding lip.  
 _Chris had defended him._ Isak hated to admit it but something in that situation made him feel the tiniest bit aroused. It might have been the adrenaline or alcohol speaking – or both. But Chris' intense eyes and bruised face certainly had an effect. Also, the way in which he had protected him and scolded him did a number on him. He stared back at Chris not knowing what to say because Chris was right and Isak had a slight hard on, which had an unwanted influence on his train of thought.

Of course, Even had his back. Even went as far as to preventing these sorts of situations from happening. Christoffer's way of handling things just seemed so straight forward and different from Even's. It was concrete, so to speak. Even would never hit anyone for him.

 _Wait, no._ Isak didn't want Even to hit anyone for him. Even would never do that and it was one of the many things Isak loved about him.

"Don't pick a fight if you can't punch," Chris said after a long silence and loosened his grip on Isak's hoodie. Isak wasn't aware that he had been holding his breath until blew the air out of his lungs to inhale fresh air.

They walked to the closest tram stop in silence with a few meters of space between them and sat down on opposite edges of the plastic bench.

Cold fresh air had cleared Isak's head and he felt embarrassed. He had not only ruined his own night but also Chris'. Besides this wasn't the first time he had gotten into trouble because of his temper. He knew he had to learn to control himself better and stop being so quick-witted. It wasn't a very good look.  
Suddenly he remembered Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi who were possibly still looking for him in the club. He forced himself to look at Chris who was staring in the opposite direction.

"Could I borrow your phone?"  
Without saying anything he took out his phone and gave it to Isak.  
"Takk," Isak mumbled dialling in Jonas' number.

 **Christoffer** : Hey, this is Isak. Felt sick, went home. I'll call you.

He pressed send and gave the phone back. Chris licked his bruised lip staring forward.

"Sorry about that," Isak said clearing his throat, "I might have issues."

"This is nothing. You should've seen the other guy," Chris answered laughing after a pause and Isak suddenly felt a ton lighter. Chris wasn't mad at him or keen on hearing about Isak's troubles, which he, to be honest, wasn't too keen on sharing. The night was cold and Isak shivered. He hadn't put enough clothes on. Raindrops fell on the shelter roof and Isak closed his eyes listening to the soothing sound. He leaned the back of his head against the timetable fastened on the glass.

"For the second time, I've saved you from a sticky situation," Isak heard Chris say and opened his eyes to find the other staring at him. Isak gave him a lazy smile and asked:

"What happens after he climbs the tower and rescues her?"

"She recues him right back," Chris answered somehow sounding unsure.

Isak flinched at his words and he thought of Even and that night in the hotel suite. He had a funny feeling in his stomach but didn't really know why. Maybe it was some kind of a sick joke. Universe was punishing him for thinking Chris in a nonplatonic way. So it must've been. Maybe in some universe some Chris and Isak were kissing heatedly right now. Isak would taste blood on the other's lips and Chris' hands would be burning hot on his skin. But in this universe Even was missing him in LA and Isak had no intention to ruin their relationship. And in this universe, it was only a quote from a movie. Not a sign, just an empty quote that had no ulterior meanings.

"I didn't actually save you."

Isak turned his gaze back to Chris.

"I didn't step in to save you but to punch some sense into that fuckface. Nobody talks to my friends like that."  
Isak puffed out a laughter thinking about Chris' earlier preach and said: "I didn't think you'd be so hypocritical." In spite of his words Isak felt a tingly feeling in his guts.

"I'm allowed to pick a fight 'cause I know how to punch," Chris retorted smiling.

"Look who's talking, Kylie Jenner"

"Auch," Chris grimaced touching his lips as if the words had done real damage.

"Karma is a bitch."


	5. You want to hear a joke?

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that this chapter contains so much texting, kids these days am I right?  
I hope you don't find this dull :(  
Once again I'm awfully sorry for all the possible mistakes.  
Thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave a comment! xx

* * *

 **Saturday** **12:50**

 **Kattehookern og venner** **…** **:**

 **Mahdi:** Where'd you go Isak?

 **Magnus:** Someone saw you in a fight?"  
Are you okay? In one piece?  
And most importantly: Why'd you send a text from Penetratos-Chris' phone?

 **Jonas:** Chill dudes

 **Mahdi:** Not gonna happen. Magnus has zero chill

 **Magnus:** Whaaaa? I've got plenty of chill  
I've got so much chill I'm always stiff ;)

 **Jonas:** eww, too much info

 **Mahdi:** ^

 **Magnus:** answer Isak! I wanna know everything

Isak closed his phone's screen sighing deeply. He collapsed on to the bed hungry but too lazy to make food. He thought about his phone call with Even who had seemed a bit off, distant even, and Isak started to fear the worst. What if he was manic or depressed or had found someone else? He had a hard time deciding which option he hated the most.  
He heard his phone buzz again and crawled out of the bed to look. Not like he had anything better to do.

 **PChristoffer:** You alive?

Isak had to read the message at least three times before he realized what it said. Since when had Chris started texting him? They hadn't been in contact after the Yakuza-problem and hardly kept contact even then. They hadn't in fact talked almost at all after it besides during the last few weeks.

 **Isak:** more or less  
Takk for sist

 **PChristoffer:** My pleasure  
Punched anyone on the way home, Muhammad Ali?

Isak rolled his eyes smiling.

 **Isak:** I'm blocking you now  
it was nice knowing you

 **Pchristoffer:** it was a joke  
don't be so uptight

 **Isak:** but not a funny one at that

 **PChristoffer:** Okay, so you wanna hear a funny joke?

 **Isak:** No, not really

 **PChristoffer:** pffft  
What do a penis and a Rubik's Cubes have in common?

 **Isak:** wow, so smooth

 **PChristoffer:** The more you play with it, the harder it gets.

 **Isak:** I mean that's not even true

 **PChristoffer:** I know you laughed a little

 **Isak:** Nei

 **Pchristoffer:** at least smiled

 **Isak:** Goodbye

 **PCHristoffer:** Okay. I will tell 1 more joke. If you don't laugh you can block me, ok?

 **Isak:** Serr?!

 **PChristoffer:** ok, ok u ready?

 **Isak:** As ready as I'll ever be

 **PChristoffer:** What did the hurricane say to the coconut tree?

Hold on to your nuts, this ain't no ordinary blowjob.

Isak had been smiling stupidly throughout their conversation but realized it only when trying not to laugh at the lame joke.

 **Isak:** Have I told you how exhausting you are?

 **PChristoffer:** You have trouble sleeping and I'm exhausting. Match made in heaven

Isak furrowed his brows. How did Chris know anything about any of Isak's problems? For a second he wanted to ask Eva about it but decided against it. He didn't want to explain why he was texting with Chris and when he thought about it he concluded that Chris and Eva's relationship didn't seem like a one built on words.

 **Isak:** Trouble sleeping?

 **Pchristoffer:** Lol, you're practically a zombie. There are some things you can't hide

Isak really had no idea whether he was supposed to be irritated that Chris thought he knew him or taken aback by the fact that he was observant enough to be able to tell he was suffering from insomnia. Conclusion or not, Isak had butterflies in his stomach, which first picked up his mood and then lowered it twice as much. He knew Christoffer was straight but couldn't deny hoping he wasn't. Or actually he could and that is just what he did – denied the shit out of it but it didn't make it less true.

 **Isak:** Love you

Isak stared at the chat biting his lip almost nervously.

 **Even:** love you too baby  
everything okay?

 **Isak:** Not until you are here

 **Even:** I miss you too  
Only a few weeks! Can't wait  
Then I'll fuck you in the hallway because I can't go on even an inch :)

Deep purple rose on Isak's cheeks and he felt his hands sweating.

 **Isak:** I'll keep that in mind

 **Even:** Me too, baby. All the time

A lonely tear fell on Isak's rosy cheek and he felt his consciousness clear a little when he noticed how much he really missed Even. Everything about him.

 **Kattehookern og venner** **…** **:**

 **Isak:** I'll tell you later  
And eww, save something for Vilde

* * *

 **Monday 16:40**

 **PChristoffer:** No, no. I can drop it omw home. Give me your address?

 **Isak:** I'll come get it if you tell me where?

 **Pchristoffer:** Don't make this hard. What are you so afraid of?  
That I'll sing serenades under your balcony?

Isak: Why am I always Julia

 **PChristoffer:** ?

 **Isak:** nvm [instert Isak's address here]. I'm home all day

 **PChristoffer** : Got it

Before he really thought about it he started cleaning up. He gathered all the dishes, threw half eaten meals to the bin, opened the windows and put his dirty clothes into the laundry basket. Suddenly he remembered that it was just Christoffer who was coming over and he didn't have the need to impress him. In fact, Chris wouldn't even come inside so it wouldn't matter if his place was messy. In fact, Isak didn't plan to tidy up at all and even threw a couple clothes from the laundry basket back to the floor just to assure himself.  
He crashed on to the messy bed opening the PlayStation and Call of Duty Back Ops II. He had only gotten to the menu before someone knocked at the door. Isak waited for a moment before getting up and walked ever so slowly to get the door. He was suddenly so nervous and he hated how Chris made him feel. He leaned to the wall staring at the door as if waiting for something to happen while fiddling with his fingers. Even though Isak made him wait a good whole minute or two Chris didn't knock again.

Nor did he leave apparently.  
"Halla," Chris greeted after Isak had opened the door. Isak had butterflies in his stomach.

"Halla," he answered without smiling and after that a silence fell between them. Not one of those nice comfortable silences but the awkward kind. In this silence, they stared at each other.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Chris asked after apparently getting tired of waiting for an invitation.

Isak made room in the doorway and then cursed himself firstly because he hadn't managed to say no and secondly that he hadn't cleaned up. Chris walked past him to the small hall and Isak shut the door behind them. He closed his eyes to take a few deep breaths to psych himself while also trying to release all tension from his body (and the weird tingly feeling from the bottom of his tummy).

"Nice place," Chris said kicking his shoes off inviting himself further.

"Takk," Isak answered even though he wasn't sure if it was just a joke disguised as a compliment. He had a hard time reading the other's intentions and the reason why this person suddenly wanted to spend time with him in the first place was beyond him. He followed Chris into the living room but seozed in the doorway to look at how Chris cleared plenty of stuff from the edge of the bed before sitting on it casually like they had planned to spend the evening.

"Call of duty? I figured you as a NHL-guy."

"FIFA is better," Isak said still spectating as the other reached to grab a controller from the floor.

"You have another controller?" Chris asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you have another controller?" Chris repeated more slowly waving the controller in his hand.

"You want to get your ass beaten in COD too?" Isak grinned.

"I guess I'm a masochist," the older boy answered nonchalantly. It took Isak a while of looking around but he managed to find another controller. He pushed all of the junk from the bed to the floor and sat next to Chris joining the game.

"Yees, Nuketown! You're gonna get fucked!" Chris said delightedly at the sight of the loading screen and winked at Isak.

"I wish," Isak retorted smiling and Christoffer gave a short laughter in honour of the lame joke. Both smiles vanished as soon as the match began. Isak kept glancing at Chris from the corner of his eye without being able to concentrate on the game. He was losing but didn't find it in him to actually care. He couldn't tell what was it that suddenly made Chris so intriguing.

"Fucking ping," Isak grunted after being sure to have shot a player on the head with a sniper but who then shot back killing him.

"We are on the same internet and I'm not having issues," Chris pointed out gleefully bumping his shoulder against Isak's.

"Whatever, I'll still beat you," Isak swore waving his controller so that Chris had to constantly dodge his head to see what was going on in the game. After a while of playful wrestling the match ended with Chris on the top.

"Fuck yes!" he laughed victoriously lifting his hands in the air in a celebratory manner, "you cheated and still lost."

"Well if it was FIFA, you would've lost," Isak mumbled trying to act like he cared and turned off the console. Again, a silence fell upon them but this time it wasn't as uncomfortable. It was almost comfortable. Almost.

"Are you going to offer me a drink?" Chris asked putting his controller aside.

"Are you always like this when you visit someone?"

"Only if the host has no manners," Chris answered with a slight grin.

Isak slouched to the kitchen and cringed when he opened the refrigerator. It stank as it had been unattended. Isak hadn't done groceries in a while.  
"Want a beer?" he shouted.

"Sure, thanks."  
Next moment they were sitting silently on the edge of the bed side by side with beer cans on their hands. Chris was looking at the drawings on the wall more or less interested and Isak was staring at his can.

"Did Even draw those?" Chris asked and Isak turned his head to look at the drawings as if he wouldn't have otherwise known what the other one was talking about. He just nodded smiling.

"Very… unique," Chris said lowering his hand on the bed right next to Isak's – finger ghosting a touch on Isak's who quickly withdrew his own hand although he knew the touch had been accidental. Still it sent shivers down Isak's spine and made his heart race.

"Why aren't you at the barracks?" Isak asked.

"Opening of an envelope*," Chris answered evasively still looking at the drawings.

Somehow it grinded Isak's gears how unwilling Chris was to share anything of importance with Isak. In a way, he understood but then again why did Chris want to be in his company if he didn't want to share anything about himself. It wasn't as if Chris would've been a top-secret spy or something so Isak didn't see why it seemed like such a big deal to him. Besides, at this point Isak was pretty sure Chris had chosen to spend time with him specifically because something was bothering him. Why not just get it over with?  
Isak bit his lip wondering if it would be all right for him to ask but decided against it – knowingly risking that he would sound unwilling to hear about Chris' issues.

"You must be glad William is back."

Finally, Chris' gaze landed on Isak as he shrugged.  
"He spends most of his time with Noora and I sure as hell don't want to watch 'the honeymoon-thing' they've got going on."

"What about Emma?" Isak asked trying to sound like he didn't really care but just asked for courtesy. He figured that his deception wasn't successful for the look on Chris' face changed a little towards amusement.  
"What about Emma?"

"Don't you have that 'honeymoon-thing' going on?"

"Nei. She's a bit too… keen," Chris answered after a moment of pondering and Isak knew what he meant. After that Chris finished his beer and got up. He went through his pockets and then threw Isak's ID card to his lap.

"Thanks for the beer, Isakyaki."

* * *

 **A/N2:** *I tried to figure out an equivalent for a Finnish idiom Kissanristiäiset, which means like an "unnecessary party" or some bullshit that doesn't matter, something unimportant, "christening of a cat" is the straight translation. Not sure if I succeeded in my quest though XD It has a bit different tone to it but I figured it was good enough...

And I copied the jokes from a website dedicated specifically to lame jokes. (My kind of a website, haha.)


End file.
